


To Break A Promise, Is To Break Me

by GentlemanSuitor1412



Series: Aeon [1]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Akira is not in this one tho sorry, Amamiya Ren and Kurusu Akira Are Twins, Angst, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Lilith Artoix, Lilith is not a phantom thief, Nike - Freeform, Original Character(s), neglecting your confidants, poor babs, reverse tarot, yes surprise there are two of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:54:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27984141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GentlemanSuitor1412/pseuds/GentlemanSuitor1412
Summary: She turned and it was like in slow-motion, the winds turning ragged and whipping at her face, pelting the snow which dripped down her face like tears. And her eyes caught onto the dark gunmetal of her friend, or rather her ex-friend. It hurt to hear herself be demoted to her last name despite how close she thought she was to him after all this time but with the falling out they had it wasn’t very surprising. So, why was she so surprised?Ren Amamiya stood there in front of her, the snow dappling his hair slowing turning his hair as white as her own. And she thinks, oh this must be what heartbreak feels like. The tearing in her chest, and the spikes setting off bombs in her chest, zig-zagging up her ribs.
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/OC, Persona 5 Protagonist/Original Female Character(s), Persona 5 Protagonist/Reader
Series: Aeon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2049645
Kudos: 2





	To Break A Promise, Is To Break Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hey thanks for checking this out! Originally wasn't going to be angsty but the story just got away from me I guess haha.
> 
> This will be a part of a collection called "Aeon" aka the tarot card. In this snippet Lilith Artoix, who represents the arcana Aeon for our protag, breaks off their connection. This is mostly inspired by the reverse tarot and what happens when you neglect a confidant. Thanks!  
> Lilith Artoix belongs to me, and for those who don't catch it, her persona is Nike, Goddess of Victory. This is mostly due to the Aeon arcana and the persona's being for the most part mythical figures. I thought it fit.

Snow rained down all around her, collecting in heavy clumps that weighed down her eyelashes. Winter was always one of her favorite times out of the year, the lights, the snow and the cold. The monotonous weather matched her in a way, the somber tones painted her appearance in a similar light. She tugged her ponytail tighter and weaved her way through the busy crowds of Shibuya, passing by vendors trying to shove their products on the passing tourists. Honestly, she’s just glad she’s not being targeted, but that’s probably because she has a resting bitch face and she’s intimidating in general.

She huffs out a little laugh, the puffs of her iced breath float up into view and it makes her lips quirk up somewhat. Sometimes it does her she must admit, all the averted gazes and double takes. She knows it is also partly her own decisions that led to the stares and discrimination, after all she is the one who is dressing the way she is, and she can’t help but laugh, she is in Japan as well. It’s quite different to Canada, she always felt as if she was able to be more open with herself outside in public and she garnered less glares and negative attention from strangers.

But she mused, it was indeed better to be yourself than to submit to the will of others. Maybe that is what made Nike choose her. To submit is to limit yourself and bend to others preventing you from reaching your potential and accomplishing your victories.

“Um, Artoix-san?” A deep voice pipped up from behind her, causing her to freeze in place seized by discomfort, soothed only by her persona’s gentle spider-thin touch. What a familiar voice, and she could only hope it may not be who she knows it is. Discomfort, not coming from dislike but from a deep-seated fear of the unknown.

She turned and it was like in slow-motion, the winds turning ragged and whipping at her face, pelting the snow which dripped down her face like tears. And her eyes caught onto the dark gunmetal of her friend, or rather her ex-friend. It hurt to hear herself be demoted to her last name despite how close she thought she was to him after all this time but with the falling out they had it wasn’t very surprising. So, why was she so surprised?

Ren Amamiya stood there in front of her, the snow dappling his hair slowing turning his hair as white as her own. And she thinks, oh this must be what heartbreak feels like. The tearing in her chest, and the spikes setting off bombs in her chest, zig-zagging up her ribs.

“Amamiya-kun.” She nodded briskly hopping it hid the minute twitch in her frosty expression. His own stoic expression cracked a bit with the slight flinch she was shocked to see.

He was fiddling with her bangs, shifting from foot to foot. She stood patiently by as she waited for him to speak. When he didn’t, she looked off into the streets, too painful to look at him after what had happened between the two of them.

Nike was for once quiet, lost on how to aid in conquering this sort of beast, and a simmering heat burned deep with her uncertainty.

_Be strong my child, for your deeds my be your own yet you are not at fault for his altercation._

Ever the strong worded and battle driven. But they were both the same so what could that really say about her? Stubborn as ever and determined to see her actions to the end even if they don’t follow what everyone else thinks are the right thing to do.

“Well?” She crossed her arms across her tightly wound bodice. Her corset a form of armor between her and the world.

“About the other day-“

“Oh?” She raised a brow feigning shock, “do you mean a few months ago? Did you really forget how long it’s been? I’m not some plant you can just leave out and hope the rain can feed while you’re off galivanting with your friends!”

“You’re my friend too.” Ren stared her down, piercingly intense as always,

“Am I really though?” She huffed averting her gaze, “Is this what you think friendship is? Showing up when it suits you and ignoring when I need you the most?!”

“But-“

“But nothing Ren!” Tears beaded in her eyes trailing hot and heavy down her face, dragging the red of her makeup down her cheeks, and ode to what her future holds, crying tears of blood.

“You left me! You left me when I needed you most!” She cried out, “And I waited for you! Gods know how long I waited for you! But you didn’t come?” Hiccups littered her words, the words trembling off of her tongue, “was I really not important enough for you to even reach out to? Not a word Ren, no hellos or goodnights, it’s been months! I can’t do this, I’m sorry but I won’t let you hurt me again. Deals off, don’t bother me again”

And he just stands there, face blank as always, she can’t read him and she doesn’t bother trying to, she pushed past him upset at his silence but knowing it made it at least that much easier to deal with this.

“Goodbye, Ren.”

And she was lost to him, her light of victory swarmed and swallowed by the denizens he once admitted to detesting. And the inverted tarot of Aeon, crumbled and faded from his deck.


End file.
